User talk:77topaz
__TOC__ Thanks Thankyou for your language help. English is not my primary language and I make a lot of mistakes when I try to write quickly. Feel free to correct them. Thanks again.--BIPU 08:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 12:33, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Dendrius galaxy Hi, I'm working on a project called the Dendrius galaxy. The problem is, it's getting too big for just one person to edit, so I wondered if you'd be interested in joining. I've read your work and I like your ideas, so if you're interested, have a look at some of the material I've already got, then pick a nation to work on and leave a message on my talk page. Thanks, Kronicsunflower (talk) 11:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude, why did you remove the FW canidate category? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:31, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Those are the flags for them. When I was still rolling with Mandinka, I made two flags for Bolivia and Brazil. I didn't feel like making new flags, so I stuck with those. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah sure. :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 13:55, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude, I would highly suggest that you focus on developing the NVFR first before moving on to other things. It is absolutely vital. By FW standards, that nation isn't even an allowed member yet. It doesn't have any infomation. Expand you leader page, military page, give that nation some history, and develop the demographic and economic parts of the nation. Otherwise, Vanev will be leaderless. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Nice, three thousand edits at last. And I don't want to make the EAA page since it would probably count as a moderated nation. Until then, I need to find out where in Europe the Hurian dispora is going to live. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 05:35, August 12, 2012 (UTC) One. Don't worry about the Hurians, their in no position to threaten people for a bit. And two. These people lived harsh lives under an oppresive government for 61 years. Chucking around through snow is probably an improvment. XD --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 07:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I removed it because it was no longer relavent to the plans I had for it. I'll probably bring it back, but only if I get it back into Future World. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 14:06, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Flag of Vlorast Hey dude, I made the flag for you. Tell me what you think. :) ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:24, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Actually, the stars should probably be a little further away from the edge of the flag. 77topaz (talk) 04:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Actually, this version looks nice. Now, can you help me with something else? How do you make it so that one pixel on a file equals four pixels, or nine etc. (I've seen other people do it, and it would make making a subdivision map of Vlorast easier). 77topaz (talk) 05:37, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea how to do that. I stick to the easy stuff to be honest. :P ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 06:27, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you just use the normal size map for making the subdivisions of Ixania, then? Also, I see the map of Ixania also has an older, completely different (interesting nonetheless) version that was uploaded midway through August. But Atlion was only created in early September. Did you use that map for something else? 77topaz (talk) 08:32, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I used two maps. The first was one I made from scratch, but I abandoned the idea when I made the foolish decision to let those guys butcher my other mao. Ixania's second map is also original, abd I only shrunk it to fit on the Atlion map. The one used for the geography and divisions are the ones which are just modifications of the original. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 09:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) But Atlion wasn't created until September (just before I found it)... was it? 77topaz (talk) 10:51, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I made Atlion's map first. Then I uploaded it. The original plan was to have a communist nation make up Atlion, and a radical African nation as its sole enemy. For that, I made Ixania's first map. However, I let the project slide, and I gave up on it. After that, I gave Thing 1 and Thing 2 my Atlion map, and when I saw that the in-fighting over state sizes and location was going south, I made Ixania's second map. I shank the original and pasted it onto Atlion's map so I could develop Ixania peacefully, and without modifying its article contents each time Sunkist wanted to move his state, or UP and Super decided to change the island's geography and climate. The Ixania map I use for the two maps on Ixania's page are the originals with modifications. The island of Ixania on Atlion's map is a heavily modified version of the original made to fit on the map. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm. The old Ixania map looks nice, and I may be able to use it for something. 77topaz (talk) 23:56, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Help yourself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking it could suit this. 77topaz (talk) 00:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. I remember reading that wiki a while back. Anyway, what exactly did you think of MC's anthem during chat? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:37, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you do something for me? I counted 32 islands on the map. Could you rank them by size? That would be useful for articles on the wiki. 77topaz (talk) 07:02, September 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way, are you talking about the "THIS IS ATLION" thing? 77topaz (talk) 07:03, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Bad news Topaz. My map got corrupted during saving, and I have to make it all over. To save time, I suggest we look for a pre-made one. :( ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 17:39, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Topaz, I'm going to restart my Interex nation as my superpower. This means you can have Zanizibar if you want. Personally, I would prefer it if you made the EAF part of th Six Republics, so this way the Hurians could remain culturally protected. I've got this strange feeling... <_< ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:40, September 29, 2012 (UTC) No offense, but you switch nations a lot. 77topaz (talk) 22:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) No offense, and I do. It usually revolves around my preferences for a nation I'll enjoy. After I dissolved Huria, I wasn't content with any other nation. I forgot all about Interex until I found the flag I made for it floating around on my computer. So now that I have that, I'll giving up the others and sticking with Interex. Goal of Interex: To use highly advanced technology permitted in the rules. For are we not in Future World? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:48, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Two things: what is your "strange feeling"? Also, Interex is extremely isolationist, it seems, so it wouldn't have much contact with the outside world, so what would you be able to do with it? 77topaz (talk) 22:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hat strange feeling has something to do with UP or Super, and I have my concerns. As for Interex, I'll be increasing its role in the world as time goes by. Right now, I'm using that time to develop it more fully, and then I'll reveal the nation's presence IC. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:55, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't think the SAC would want to invade you, and everything else in Africa is part of international organisations made by me: the North African Freedom Organisation, Vanev, the Six Republics, the East African Alliance and the Central-West League. UP doesn't have anything in Africa. Also, is Interex inside Nepal, Tibet/China or Bhutan? 77topaz (talk) 22:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Interex is inside of Tibet. As for the SAC, I'm more concerned with the OOC issues (UP and I have our issues with one another; chiefly political). I'm just keeping my head low, and making Tawhid is not helping. I'm struggling between making a large empire which seeks to stand against Everett (which got me into trouble with UP and his perfect nation), and making a nation that I will enjoy playing, mainly my need to develop a nation that I can mold easily. Doing that with a radical Islamic state is not possible. Long story short; I want a nation that is enjoyable to develop, unpredictable, and capable of standing up to the world's demands. I'm not a fan of Westernization, and I made Huria to fight against it. Got me into trouble. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:06, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you still going to do anything with Tawhid, though? Also, are you still going to use Kekayaan and Ruthenia (as independent projects, I presume)? 77topaz (talk) 23:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to find out what to do with those nations. Though I thought you wanted to do something with Ruthenia? ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 23:18, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Interex was an atheist nation from the start when I made it. So I hit two birds with one stone! :D ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Help yourself. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 20:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Dear sir/madam I am scheduling elections for the Admin of Future World, given the fact that I feel I am mistrusted and that this congress has little confidence in my leadership. I would like to know, are you interested in running for Admin of Future World? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but that rule may be changed by the new admin if it is unpopular enough. I'm not sure, but that is not my concern at the moment. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 16:35, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, didn't know. Thanks. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:16, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Never mind this post. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 07:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry dude, I totally forget I even had the chat window open. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 22:43, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 04:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) IDK. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Wanna go on creepypasta wiki? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:28, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry, I was busy. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I kinda gave up looking for it... <.< Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:06, February 25, 2013 (UTC) New Horizons If you like, we can work together on a nation. I have a few good ideas. HORTON11: • 15:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Canon of Altverse Indeed, the page is outdated (namely because nations kept coming in and out within a short time span based on user activity), but the current canon is as follows: *Alyeska, Federative Republic of* *Brazoria *Canaan (article not yet created at this point) *Confederate States of Dixie (non-player country; article not yet created at this point) *Hudson (non-player country; article not yet created at this point) *Missouri, Federal Republic of (non-player country; article not yet created at this point) *Great Han Empire *Great Korean Empire *Mexican Social Republic *New England (non-player country; article not yet created at this point) *Patagonia *Rainier* *Rajia *Sierra, Kingdom of *South Vietnam *United Commonwealth *Alyeska was accepted into the Altverse canon prior to the current version Rainier, as Rainier itself had previous incarnations within Altverse (before it was replaced by Columbia and then Alyeska). The creator of Alyeska went inactive after a few weeks in, and by then, we decided that, rather than having to constantly revise history based on nations of inactives, we'd keep them there. When , one of our main contributors on Altverse decided to reincorporate Rainier, Rainier was to be canonized alongside with the already existing Alyeska. Although the following hasn't yet been reflected on the Altverse main page/map, wherever Rainier's territories are drawn, which overlap that of Alyeska's, Rainier's prevails. Consequently, any "history" by Alyeska written in what is now canonically Rainier's is null and void. We're looking into retconning and updating these contradictions, but thanks for raising your concerns. Essentially, we decided to keep a consistent list of nations which will not be readily deleted out of history, hence the result of these various NPCs (which can be claimed by anyone), a better replacement than an awkwardly fragmented United States. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 11:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, Canaan corresponds with real life Colorado, and I will be getting to creating that country shortly :) [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:47, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Wyoming, Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota, Minnesota, Nebraska, Kansas, Iowa and Missouri. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 03:51, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh! I forgot about Wisconsin, which is also part of Missouri. Michigan however (including the Upper Peninsula), is deliberatively left out and is not claimed by any country. It has been treated as a sort of gray area both in-character-wise and out-of-character-wise, although , the user behind the United Commonwealth conceptualized it as a rogue state that broke away from the UC after the War of Contingency (the in-universe war that broke out after Lincoln's assassination). He has plans to invade Michigan in-universe soon, so Michigan won't remain in limbo too long. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:06, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Intentional yeah [[User:Centrist16| ]] 05:22, September 14, 2016 (UTC) These figures could easily be adjusted as they are, bear in mind, just blank slates at the moment (as non-player countries), and can be subject to change depending on whomever seeks to "claim" them as the main player. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 20:15, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Re: Timeline Done :) [[User:Centrist16| ]] 13:54, September 18, 2016 (UTC)